mother_justicefandomcom-20200215-history
Kumatora
Kumatora is a princess whose story begins in the third part of Chapter V. From the moment she leaves the Turii island, she then breaks its balance and gives all other Star Children a gender. After magic water turned her into a star child and named her Malchut, she was to stay in the Island of Turii but fell into its water again, but she was saved from drowning by Kukaru, a Sazaragi member, who brought her to kingdom of Masinowa. She is later revealed to be the true protagonist of the story, with the other being A'Milia. Appearance Kumatora has pink hair, olive eyes, and a blue-cyan dress, which she hates to wear due to her tomboyish personality. She also wears pink boots. When she was turned into Malchut, her appearance becomes entirely different. She has black and white hair, wears the standard outfit of the Star children which is a pink collar, panties, and a cape. When Kukaru brings her to Masinowa, she wears a more complete attire, comprised of a plaid dress of an unknown color, on top of which is a white kimono with pink rings at its ends, complete with a large obi on her chest. Story Spoiler warning! This article contains plot details. Kumatora was washing her face in a puddle of water, but she suddenly falls into it. It turned out this was actually magic water that teleported Kumatora to the Island of Turii. Not only did the water teleport her, it also transformed her into a Star Child, and named her "Malchut". Turii's purpose was to keep the world balanced ; since the Ristaccia War had damaged it, the Turii children helped the recovery process. For them to do so, they were all genderless - thus had no sexuality and could not evolve or mutate in any way - had no knowledge of any sort of "outside world", and could not feel any sensation or emotion ; they just lived quietly and peacefully, isolated on the island, being absolute polar opposites to the chaos and awareness brought by Ristaccia. At any given point in time, Turii Island only saw ten Star Children : to maintain that number constant, they marked their age on their bodies, using rings, wearing one per new year. No two of them were the same age. The other Star people danced around "Malchut" as she becomes confused but accidentally falls into Turii's water. But, out of youthful exuberance, a thief named Kukaru, who had been observing the ceremony, interrupted it all of a sudden. He belonged to the Sazaragi Agency that was responsible for exploring distant lands and their heritage. In his sense of justice, Kukaru rescued Malchut from drowning, much to his relief and her shock. Because of his interference, the harmonious circulating flow of Turii had been interrupted ; soon, chaos would begin to wreak the world again. Malchut was then taken away to Masinowa, leaving the other nine star people behind on the island, further unbalancing their once perfect order : soon enough, all of the once stable Star Children opened to Ristaccia's chaos, most notably by acquiring a sex and gender. This break in the ring of harmony caused the disruption of causality between the stars and the planet. Malchut gradually awakened to the disruption of the natural balance of the planet. She realized that the disruption was now present and that she now did not have the power to eliminate it. During her stay at Masinowa, powerless to return to Turii, and unable to actually feel guilt for breaking the balance she no longer felt, she was befriended by Kukaru, who looked over her and provided for her. Even though she was impervious to qualia, she listened to and learned eagerly. She eventually managed to shout out "Miria", meaning "Friends" in her native tongue, which Kukaru mistook for her name, calling her this way from that day on. Somehow, Malchut was interferring with Kukaru's Kagachi mark, which Gijiri was worried about, as Kukaru was the son of his childhood love Misakuya and one of the only remaining descendants of the Kagachin bloodline. His worry quickly turned to ominous threats, and he planned to kill the Star Chil to ensure Kukaru's safety, on top of hoping to fix their mistake in preventing her death. Kukaru and "Miria" thus fled, eventually and coincidentally ending up in the ruins of Gijiri's birthplace, Jakotsu. Gijiri attempted to gently lure her out, which she fell victim to, but Kukaru swiftly took the hit and died instead. At this moment, Malchut felt emotions for ther very first time, and the strongest was despair. Under these unbridled and unknown forces, she destroyed the entire kingdom of Masinowa within a single day. After this act, she wandered aimlessly, still desperate, frightened by her own power and raided by questions that brought her to the Skyship Ruins ; L'erisia, who had gained way into her mind when she started to feel, whispered to her that she would find answers there. Upon their meeting, Malchut's power unleashed uncontrollably in response to L'erisia's attempts of corruption, and spawned a giant tree in the ruins.The embodiment of Ristaccia, however, swiftly dodged the offensive and soon enough, Malchut, still uncontrollably, was sealed by the forces she tried to unleash into a gigantic lotus flower, losing her star child form and leaving L'erisia victorious. An isolated tribe, the Amourina, descending from one of the eight ancient races, and that had not yet been absorbed by Tazmily Village, discovered a flower one day ; Kumatora, who turned back into a human after losing to L'erisia, also saw the flower. They found a woman called "A'Milia". Kumatora and A'Milia traveled the world free Ninten, Ness, Claus, and Lucas from the curse of Ristaccia, and ascend them to transcendence ; along the way, they met Gijiri one last time, on the island of L'avide, and knowing his inability to transcend, fulfilled his wish for peace by allowing him to die of old age, which he immediately did. The party then returned to the ruins, where "every mystery in the world became clear" to their superior selves, and fought against L'erisia as equals, opposing the very first threatening resistance to meme the universe had ever seen. This final confrontation led to both Ristaccia and A'Milia being weakened and nearly destroyed ; all living beings now march on to an unknown fate. Trivia * Malchut and all other nine Star Children are named after the Sephiroth of the judaic Kabbalah's tree of life. Malchut is the bottom-most Sephirah of the tree, and means "Kingdom" ; it represents the physical world, the result of the actions of the divine power and all other nine Sephiroth. * In her original game, Mother III, she is revealed to have parents, though they both were deceased and she was orphaned. This could be the reason why Kumatora treats the Star Children and Kukaru as her siblings, as they all remind her of her parents. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females